A Brand new world
by plyHarryPotter1
Summary: A young girl disappers without a trace from Hogwarts. Can Harry Potter find her before Voldemort gets to her.
1. Proloque

A/n: Sorry for the lack of updates to the story. I had a graze of rewriting the story and adding a few more details. Feel free to read and tell me what you think

Prologue

On a crisp summer night a young girl strolls alongside the black lake. Her long blond hair and school robes flow behind her. She was in deep thought. She looks up at the bright full moon in the midnight sky. Her dark green eyes filled with tears as she thought about the letter that her parents sent a few days back.

In the letter she was told that the Dark Lord requested that she join him after graduation and become a deatheater; she was to follow her family or else die. She didn't know what to do. She was only seventeen. Her heart was in agony when she read the letter for she knew it was to keep her away from the one she loved.

She loved him so much that the thought of losing him by becoming a deatheater was most horrifying. They had been through so much together since their first year at Hogwarts- a school for students to learn and practice magic.

His name was Harry Potter. Voldemort came to the Potter's home and killed both of his parents on Halloween night; Harry manage to survive with only a cut on his forehead.

He was the only one that understood, the only one that didn't think she was a murderer just because of her family history. He would keep her safe 'from the critics; mostly from pureblood families and her own family.

There was one afternoon where she was found lifelessly on the floor of the Great Hall. Her brother, Draco was seen standing beside her body, his wand aimed at her. Harry was in a special lesson with Snape and only left her for an hour. When he was finished, a student rushed into the classroom and told him to come quickly.

At this time, Draco and Mikaela were arguing about her becoming a deatheather. When Harry flew into the great hall there was a flash of green light that filled the room. Her body jolted upwards and slammed against the long eating table reserved for staff members.

She was lying several feet away from Draco.

"Mikaela!"

Harry ran towards his love seeing her lying motionless on the wooden floor.

Draco glared at the young woman.

"You should have more respect for the dead, Potter." Draco sneered

Mikaela's eyes were shut tight. Her skin was ice cold and her lips faded in color. Harry ignored Draco's heartless remark and unbuttoned Mikaela's cloak.

"Draco Malfoy!" A voice boomed.

Draco turned quickly in the direction of the sound

"What on Earth are you doing in here?" Snape question the blond haired boy. "This had better not be one of the childish fights between you…"

Snape glanced over and saw Harry holding a limped young woman. Draco smirked at the couple.

"My pathic sister." Draco added coldly to Snape's sentence.

Luckily, Harry was able to revive her by only a kiss on her frozen lips. Draco was placed in Azkaban prison for using the most unforgivable curses known in the wizardering world and attempting murder.

She thought about that day. It was all because she was with him. Her family did everything they could to keep her away from him but she didn't care how badly she was hurt, she just wanted to be with him.

"I am not going to let them tear us apart. As long as I am, Mikaela Lynn Malfoy, I am never going to join the dark side." She whispered into the night.

She started to walk back to the castle when someone grabbed her roughly from behind. She screamed out but was silent by the person covering her mouth. They wore a hooded black coat. Icy blue eyes could be seen beneath a mask.

Hours later the sun rose above the castle. People were preparing for the trip back home. Harry awoke with a feeling that something was wrong. Harry quickly went to the common room to see his girlfriend. He couldn't see her through the crowd. He saw a bushy head girl named, Hermione and went to her.

"Hermione, do you know where Mikaela is?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday. She never went to bed last night." She told him, making him worry.

"I thought she was you. I thought you two were sleeping together down here" she added.

"No! I would have known where she was if she was with me. I have not seen her since dinner." Harry said quite irritated.

He dashed up the girl's domintary and went into the room.

" Harry, wait!" Hermione said as she got up from her book.

The circular room was empty except for the beds and some belongings next to one. He went to it. It was all of her things. even her glasses and wand was on the bedside table. Everything was there except for her.

Hermione came in beside Harry. He glance over at the items.

"She's not in here." Harry said worriedly.

"I'm sure she…"

Hermione was cut off by Harry running out the room calling for Mikaela in a frantic voice.

The brunette girl's hair flew behind her as she tried to catch her friend.

He raced down the stairs trying to find his love.

"There you are mate! The train is almost here." a red headed teen said as he caught sight of Harry.

"Have you seen Mikaela come by here?" Harry said quickly.

"Not yet." Harry grew more concerned for her. " She may already be down at Hogsmeade waiting for you. You know how she likes to be early." the teen added quickly seeing Harry become quite uneasy.

She was in grave danger. He could feel her fear but did not know what it was.

Harry shook his head. "She wouldn't go alone. She is in danger I can feel it.

He rushed passed them, asking everyone if they knew where she was. Nobody could give an direct answer. Some were saying that they saw her last coming outside the common room late in the afternoon saying something about getting fresh air. She was there for dinner but was never seen again. A younger girl told him that she was crying while walking outside after she ate.

Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed to the train station. The summer sun was high above the castle Harry checked every single one of the compartments. The students shook their heads when ask if she had been in there by chance. His blond princess was nowhere on the train.

The old train left without the lost princess.

The Days and weeks past and he still couldn't find her. The weeks turned to months which turned into years of being worried and afraid that something horrible happened to her. He tried multiple times to put ads in the Daily Prophet- the newspaper given to magical folk- about her disappearance in hopes he would find her. Nobody could find his love even though he put ads in the muggle newspapers about her.


	2. Finding out

A young 15 year old girl sits by her bedroom window. Her eyes were dark green contrasting to her pale skin. She wore glasses. She was watching her many cats outside playing. It was three days till Christmas. Her heart was heavy and was filled with sadness. Her school was closed for the holidays but she was not quite happy as the other students.

For the past two years she had sent her Christmas list to the North Pole with wishes for many items just like any other child. There was one present that she left out. It was not a present that you could just wrap. What she desired most would make anyone think she was out of her mind. What she really wanted was to be with a boy named Harry Potter.

Her heart ached as though he was real and she had truly met him. In reality, Harry was a famous wizard in a children's book. She knew this but every part of being told her he was real.

She couldn't tell why she felt like this or the feeling she felt when thinking about him. As she watched the cats, small tears streamed down her cheeks and she started to cry softly. In the distance she could see a familiar looking man coming closer to her. The dark black hair, glasses, and bright green eyes made her convinced that her love was there.

Without thinking, she got out of her wheelchair and ran to the front door. she ran outside. Anastasia was barking alerting her. Deep down she hoped that she wasn't just barking at the neighbors.

Her bare feet touched the prickly grass as she looked around the backyard in high hopes to see him. There was no one there. Her heart dropped as she considered that she might have been hallucination once more. She collapsed onto the grass as her legs gave out beneath her. She stared at the blue sky as tears formed in her eyes.

She closed her eyes and listened to her dog barking. Her body trembled as she sob loudly while curling up in a small ball. The muscle in her leg gave her much pain but not as much as her heart.

Her mind was once again playing a nasty trick. She was fed up with it and wonder why she was having these hallucinations. The bump on her head from when she hit it falling at school had to be the reason. This was the only way she convinced herself that she wasn't going mental or that her mom wasn't lying to her

For two years this was going on ever since Mikaela woke up from the comma two years ago caused by the so call fall at school. She couldn't remember who she was or where she was. All she knew was what her mom told her when she woke up suddenly in bed and that her mom worked a lot at night.

She was starting to think that her mom wasn't really telling the whole truth. This confused the young teen since she couldn't find any possible leads to her identity. All she had was these mean hallucinations of Harry and a constant feeling that something was missing in her heart.

The first thing that came to mind when she woke up from the comma was Harry. The weird thing was that she saw him right when she woke up. He was sitting beside her bed.

"Please be safe. I will find you and bring you home! I give you my word!" She remembered the man saying in a soft British accent.

She remembered crying his name like some child calling for a parent when he disappeared after her mom came in. She was scared for the first day of being out of the comma.

Mikaela told her mom about him; actually she kinda flipped a biscuit when her mom told her that she was talking about a children's book character who was a wizard. She remembered seeing the cover and screaming that it was not the Harry Potter she saw.

Months later she felt bad for flipping out on her mom. She honestly did not know what happened or what caused her to be that mental. She did secretly keep the strong feeling that she knew who she saw on that day.

There was the sound of footsteps that could be heard in the distance. Mikaela did not move guessing that they belonged to her neighbors on the side. They were always back there messing with bikes.

Something or someone grabbed her and sat her up. She opened her eyes in confusement as she felt herself move. She felt a familiar touch against her cheek.

"Don't cry. You are not the least bit mental" a familiar man's voice wispered to her.

She look up quickly and saw the most gorgeous bright green eyes. He smiled warmly and helped her to stand. Her mind ran rapid and couldn't find her voice. She leaned against him feeling his warmth.

"I miss you, Harry. I want to come with you." Mikaela wispered once she found her voice.

Softly, he stroked her cheek. She just stood there, gleaming at him, feeling numb.

"I wish I could take you now but the way you see me now is part of your deepest dreams. I assure you are not going mental but the way you see is from your past memories of me."

Mikaela was confused and sadened that she was dreaming. The tears returned.

" I don't understand." she spoke softly dropping to her knees.

Harry sat down in front of her on his knees. He carefully wiped her tears.

"Please don't cry, love. You are too beautiful to shed tears." he smiled.

The young girl blushed slightly.

She looked up and saw him take off the familiar school robes he always wore in the books she read of him. He placed it over her small shoulders and buttoned up the small clasped in the breast area.

"When you wake up. You will still have this on. The robe would be a sign if we truly met tonight."

Mikaela stood up and felt the robe trail against the grass. Harry joined her watching as she felt the cuffs on the ends of her wrists.

"It should keep you warm also." he added.

Mikaela remembered slightly that for Halloween one year she used a Gryffindor robe along with a toy wand. The robe felt lighter than what was on her now. There was a different kind of material. She could not figure out what it was but it was sure different.

She smiled

Harry took her hand. She looked up into his bright green eyes. The young girl found herself close to her prince. She could not keep her eyes away.

She leaned against him in a warm embrace. A familiar state of comfert spread throughout her body. Mikaela felt this same feeling just seconds before she woke up from the comma She felt as though she was safe from harm and was loved dearly by the unknown. For some reason this moment with him felt true.

"Please don't leave." she spoke, feeling their embrace fall.

Harry smiled brightly. The surrounding area of the backyard grew bright like the sun.

"I will always be here by your side." he whispered

He kissed her tenderly. Her legs gave away as felt like walking in the clouds. Harry held on to her tightly keeping her from collapsing. She couldn't feel anything.

Voldemort glared madly in a basin filled with water. The water swirl continuously as he waved his wand over it. He placed a strand of blond hair in it. It belonged to one of his most loyal death eaters, Narcissa Malfoy.

For many years Narcissa had been a fateful servant and had obeyed his every command along with her husband and son. Her daughter, Mikaela, did not own up to the family's name nor follow the Dark Lord. Mikaela was to them a disgrace and betrayed the family.

Mikaela's parents could not see why she followed the path of untroubled. They could not comprehend the fact that she was put into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin.

Mikaela was indeed brave. She had many hardships growing up in the family mansion. The many times where she acted like a mature and kind little girl she was punished for it. He would use the Cruciatus curse- a curse that erupts pain upon the victim- to keep her in line.

For eleven years this went on. It was not until the day when she finally got to go to Hogwarts school where she felt free. It wasn't until the enemy grabbed her hand inviting her to sit with him that she felt, "alive and well". It was like the pain and suffering disappeared the moment he touched her. Her dusty, blood stained hair turned within days to a natural blond color. The bruises and cuts on her body disappeared also.

Mikaela told everything that had happened in her unforgivable life to the boy she now knew as Harry Potter. She trusted him and felt safe, a feeling she never knew. She cried herself to sleep in his arms.

Luckily they were in the common room, safe from the prying eyes of her brother, Draco. They were only eleven but they fell dangerously in love.

After years of this forbidden love, Draco was ordered to kidnap Mikaela and bring her to the family mansion. They knew from the start that she would never live up to her heritage. She was not in the house that her family had been in while at school. She was in love with a boy who for years Voldemort wanted to kill to gain more power.

Voldemort knew she had to be killed. She was no use to him or to the deatheaters. Her family tortured her till she could hardly move. They killed her slowly. Voldemort made sure she was dead. He put his hand over her heart. To his delight, she didn't have a heartbeat. She was dead.

Voldemort thought that for years, Mikaela was dead. He now thought differently. Narcissa was acting strange after the death of her daughter. She would be gone for hours every day. Most of the time she would go during the day, and come back late at night.

He could sense that she had been keeping something from him. He kept his eyes fixed on the water and waited for something to appear. The blond hair was a piece of Narcissa memory. Voldemort hoped that with it, he would be able to uncover the secrets that she had.

It worked! An image started to appear. Voldemort touched the water and went into the scene. He was in a bedroom. The walls were a light purple color. The floor was a tan carpet. Stuffed bears filled the shelves in the room.

A woman was sitting on a bed while a young girl laid on it. Voldemort was confused as to how this was Narcissa's memory. The woman looked nothing like her. She was a brunette with dark green eyes and was big boned. Narcissa, however, had blond hair, blue eyes, and she was skinny.

Voldemort just decided to watch. There could be something that he had never considered.

"Why do you always have to go to work at night? Can't you stay?" the young girl asked.

She looked like she was fourteen. She had long brown hair. Her dark green eyes were watery.

"My boss wants me to do extra work for him and I'm afraid that it takes the whole night. I can't disappoint him. It might cause me to lose my job." The woman said. "or our lives" she added quietly while looking away from her daughter.

Voldemort could hear what she said. The young girl could hear it too.

"What?"

The woman didn't replied. She only shed a few tears

.

"I just miss you while you are at work."

"Can't I call your cell phone?"

"No Mikaela! My boss is strict. He makes me work harder than the others. I don't have time to be on the phone. Even if I did have the time, he won't let anyone have phone calls. If was to talk to someone, he would fire me."

Voldemort became interested. The girl was named, Mikaela. He wondered what was happening.

"I guess I understand, night mom."

The woman kissed her and turned the lights.

The room changed into a bathroom. Tears were streaming down the woman's face. She wiped them and pulled out a wand from her pocket. The wand was familiar to Voldemort. It was in fact Narcissa's.

With one wave, the woman turned into Narcissa and with another she disappeared. The room changed once again into the living room of the Malfoy Mansion. Voldemort saw Draco greet her.

"How is she?" Draco asked.

Narcissa smiled weakly. "She's great. She's getting great grades in the school that I picked out. She's safe." Narcissa said.

She sat down and sighed.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked.

Tears were coming down her cheeks.

"I don't think I can do this anymore. She wants to be with me all the time. I want to but I have to be here so that Voldemort can still think that I'm still a fateful deatheater. If he ever found out that Mikaela came back to life and that I been taken care of her as a muggle for the past two years…" Narcissa sobbed softly. "…He could kill her again and this time she would be dead forever."

Voldemort smiled evilly. He was sure that they were talking about Mikaela Malfoy.

"What do you mean she would be dead forever? As long as Mikaela and Potter have a powerful love connection, he or she can't die." Draco questioned her.

"When I brought her to America, I erased her memory and change her whole appearance. I think that it might have broken the connection between them."

Draco got to his feet, looking furious. "You erased her memory and changed her appearance! Why in the devil did you do that for?" Draco yelled angrily

"Lower your voice. I did it to protect her. Voldemort might not recognize her and therefor won't try to harm her." Narcissa said.

Voldemort had seen enough. He went out of the memory. He saw Narcissa at the doorway, looking horrify. She ran.

"Narcissa!" He yelled. Before catching her, he gathered a few of the deatheaters and told them of his plans to kill Mikaela Malfoy for good.


	3. The attack

Narcissa ran up the staircase as fast as she could. She burst into her son's bedroom.

"Draco wake up! He's found out!" she said, frantic.

Draco woke up with a startle.

"What do you mean? There's no way he could have found out." Draco asked.

"I'll tell you later but for now we need get Mikaela to Potter Mansion." Narcissa said.

Draco stared at her like she was crazy.

"Potter Mansion? Mother, I thought we were going to keep her away from him. It's too dangerous!"

"It's not! Harry is the only person she has. They been in love forever and I know her heart still has feelings for him. They need to be with each other. She'll be safe. I know he will protect her"

Draco wanted to say something but knew that she was right. There was absolutely no time to argue. Draco had a bit of a grudge on Harry. It was mainly because of the barrier between the Gryffindor and Slytherin

houses. Most of the student body of Slytherin were pureblood wizards and witches; Gryffindor had only a small percent of purebloods. That is according to the dark arts.

It was to Draco's horrid luck that his sister got into Gryffindor. She tread on a very thin line between being family and an enemy. Secretly he cared for her but had to keep his reputation. He didn't want to disappoint his father or Voldemort. His family would be in grave danger if he showed any support towards her. Draco felt a little uncomfortable about giving his sister back to Harry Potter.

Draco finally nodded.

"I need you to go to the house and get her. She will be asleep in her bed. If she wakes up just put a sleeping spell on her. It should last till morning. I want you to just put her on a couch or bed. Don't stay for long."

They heard running footsteps. Draco quickly got up and dressed with a wave of his wand. Narcissa looked fearful at Draco.

"Please, hurry! I'll stall them." She said quickly.

Draco hugged her and disappeared.

Voldemort did not waste any time with his unworthy death eater. He burst through the door with Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy by his side.

"Avada Kedavera!" Voldemort cast at Narcissa.

Her body was thrown hard against the wall and fell dead on the floor. To Voldemort and the others there was no need to question her for all of the evidence was in the pensive. He had seen enough.

"It's time to get that pathetic girl and make her suffer."

Voldemort told the two deatheaters. Bellatrix laugh evilly and quickly disappeared in a vapor of smoke. The other two followed.

They appeared in front of a small house. Along the side, there were scrubs that touched the white siding. Bellatrix smiled and took out her wand. Voldemort opened the wooden gate with a simple charm.

Bellatrix raised her wand towards the sky and yelled, "Morsmordra!".

A stream of green light burst from her wand and hit the night sky full blast. An image of a skull and a moving snake coming out from the mouth appeared beneath the clouds.

Voldemort walked up to the house. There were all sorts of cats on the patio. A couple were hissing at him. Their fur shot upwards like a poky pine. Most of them made a beeline to the yard. They could detect dark vibes on Voldemort and the others. Bellatrix snarled at one of them making them cowered under a chair.

Voldemort didn't seem to mind them. He knew where Mikaela was and wanted to just get to her.

Mikaela woke up in the middle of the night, hearing the gate creak. She looked around and didn't see anything. She closed her eyes and went back to bed after checking her Disney Princess clock which read 3:00A.M.

A few minutes later she heard a woman yell. It made her jump. She look through the blinds and out the window. There was a bright green light in the sky. It almost look like fireworks but did not disappear like a firework should have. She could hear the outside cats hissing loudly.

Before she could figure out what was going on she heard footsteps. There were multiple footsteps. She became a bit scared. None of them were her mom's.

In a sudden, the door flew open. She made a short scream out of surprise. Strange people entered the room. They all wore long black cloaks. They look oddly familiar. One man had long blond hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. The only woman in the group had crazy black hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes. The other man was the scariest; he had the palest skin and the darkest eyes. Mikaela thought they were people from the Harry Potter series but knew that it wasn't possible.

Lucius, looked at her strangely.

"My Lord, I think you were misled. This girl does not look like Mikaela at all." He said.

Mikaela was surprised that the man knew her name.

"How do you know my name?" she asked with concern.

The other man smiled. He turned to Lucius and the crazy looking woman who look as though she could explode.

"I forgot to tell you one more detail. Her memory had been erased. Narcissa had put a memory charm on her and changed the way she looks. She does not remember the wizardering world nor even Harry Potter." He said.

The three smiled. She was confused.

"You must be mistaken. There is no wizardering world and sadly there isn't a wizard named Harry Potter. They don't exist. They only exist in books and movies. As far as my memory goes, I did lose it but it wasn't because of a spell. I fell down at school two years ago and it made me have amnesia." Mikaela said.

The crazy woman jumped on top of Mikaela. Mikaela screamed and cried as a stick thing shoved into her throat.

"You dare insult the Dark Lord!?" she bellowed.

Mikaela's eyes widened.

The woman's eyes were wild. They were only a few inches from Mikaela. They were dark and cold as coal. She was wearing a black corset with thin lace.

She kicked and panic. A weird sense of dejuvu hit her.

"I-I-I wasn't! I…"

There was a sudden crack noise. The crazy woman look up quickly; her wand never leaving. A young man with blond hair, blue eyes and light skin appeared. He was wearing a dashing black suit with matching black shoes.

"let her go!" he yelled.

The woman hissed and jumped off the bed like a small kid.

"Don't ever talk like that to me you traitor! How dare you go against the Dark Lord!" the woman yelled.

"Bellatrix!" the man with red eyes barked.

Mikaela cried out hugging her stuffed kitty tightly.

The younger blond headed man walked quickly to Mikaela's side. Her arms clutched the kitty close to her body. He went to his knees to be at the same height as the bed.

"Don't be scared. I'm taking you to a special friend of mine." he whispered while waving the sheets with a stick thing.

Draco stood up and grabbed the girl in his arms.

"So nice to see you, Draco. Have you come to see your sister die?" Voldemort spoke in a bitter tone.

Mikaela look up into Draco's blue eyes.

"Shhh…calm down." Draco whispered to her.

He stroked her gently on her forehead.

"You care for her don't you? I can sense it. You and your mother protected her for all these years in a different world." Voldemort asked.

"My mother and I never supported your ways. We brought her into hiding so that she would never be harmed by you or anybody else. I only followed your orders because of my father. I never wanted to be a deatheater and only joined to protect my mother and sister." Draco said.

Draco turned to the young girl and smiled; he held her protectively.

"I am very disappointed in you. I thought you were better than the light side. My own family betrayed me." Lucius growled.

The man look quite familiar to Mikaela.

Voldemort aimed a stick thing at Draco.

"You should know what I do to unworthy people." Voldemort said.

Draco faced Mikaela and gazed into her dark green eyes with fear in his eyes.

"Call Harry Potter. He will be able to find and save you." he said in a whisper that only Mikaela could hear.

He hugged her tightly while hearing Voldemort's footsteps.

"I love you." he added.

He kissed her on the forehead.

"Avada Kedavera!" Voldemort yelled.

Draco's grasp suddenly weakened with a painful gasp. Mikaela's eyes widened as a green light burst from the stick. It blinded her for a few seconds. She fell to the floor while hearing a thud and things crashing to the floor. The light died down.

She opened her eyes to find herself on the floor. Cries began to explode as pain from falling into a cat position hit her. Her heart stopped as she look ahead and saw that she landed on Draco.

His eyes were shut tight. His skin became paler then before. He was motionless.

Mikaela shook him as much as she could to wake him.

"D-D-Draco!" she yelled while shaking him.

She hardly knew what was going on. In her other dreams she was not able to control her actions or her thoughts; at this very moment she could do both. Nobody had actually died in them either.

She could hardly speak from shock. The two words Voldemort yelled out made her become even more scared. she knew Avada Kedavera was a killing curse in the Harry Potter series; a curse that would kill people instantly.

"Who are you people? This can't be real." fear swept through her.

"Draco!" she shook him again

She began to cry in fear. There were three murders in her room that were very powerful. The worst of all was that it didn't seem like a dream. She was wide awake.

"Be quiet you brat!" Voldemort yelled as Bellatrix grabbed her roughly around the waist.

She forced the young girl onto her backside and pinned her down like before. Mikaela's eyes widened seeing Bellatrix whipping out her wand and aiming directly at her heart. Voldemort could see the fear in her eyes as they widened from the side of the action.

"Don't! I'm not the one you think I am! Put your wand down." Mikaela pleaded.

Bellatrix didn't listen to her pleads.

"Bellatrix, I want you to conjure up a chair." He told her. Bellatrix nodded and got up. A wooden chair appeared in the middle of the room after muttering a bunch of jumbled words.

Voldemort aimed his wand at Mikaela. He waved the wand over her. Suddenly she felt sharp pains all over her body. Her body lifted into the air a few feet before being forced to stand. She could feel the prickle carpet beneath her bare feet.

Voldemort casted some kind of spell forcing her to walk next to the chair. All the while she felt like her head was swimming. Her mind became cloudy. With every unstable step she took, the muscles in her legs pulled, giving her a lot of pain. She started to cry again. The pain was unbearable. It strained her legs for she never walked before.

She could remember what Draco told her. It seemed ridiculous to call help from someone that she was told didn't exist. She had to try. She knew what power Voldemort had. There was also two very powerful deatheater with him. There was no possibility that she would ever be able to defend herself.

"Harry!" she cried out.

Between her tears, she kept crying out his name. She felt a short burst of warmth in her right hand as though someone grabbed it. The pain in her legs stopped for a brief second.

There was a slight breeze that surrounded her. The breeze moved in a short but fast circle.

"Mikaela!" a voice sounded in a loud whisper.

In the corner of her eye she saw someone standing behind her. The being was transparent. Their hand was holding her own.

She could not see who it was. From the angle of eyesight she could tell that the being was fearful and worried. The window behind her bed reflected a familiar image. She felt a sudden feeling of hope for a millisecond before feeling fear consume her.

"Harry!" she cried as the transparent figure disappeared.

Voldemort soon could hear who she was crying for and broke the spell. Mikaela collapsed and hit her head on the edge of the arm rest as her legs weakened. She was knock unconscious. Voldemort grabbed her roughly and put her in the chair. Metal chains automatically wrapped tightly around her legs, wrists, and her chest.


	4. Long lost love

"Harry!" a girl cried out.

The silence broke inside of a dream. Harry Potter struggled to sleep as he heard the girl's cries. The cries sounded like Mikaela but he could only see a glimpse of a young girl with long brown hair walking painfully to a wooden chair.

Voldemort was aiming his wand towards the girl. The young girl look as though she was a living puppet Her feet dragged as they moved by themselves. Fear could be seen in her cloudy eyes.

He was certain that the girl was Mikaela. He tried to reach for her hand. His hand went through it like a ghost.

"Mikaela!"

He could only watch what was going on. Suddenly the girl collapsed to the floor hitting her head against the chair. Harry forced himself to wake, seeing Voldemort grabbing her and roughly placing her in the chair.

Quickly Harry jumped out of bed after screaming out her name in the quiet air. He grabbed his wand and his glasses; they were sitting on the bedside table in front of a picture of young blond girl with dark green eyes leaning against him. She was wearing a flowing ball gown and seemed to be quite happy as he wrapped his arms around her. Light snow flowed down covering her hair with white specks.

With a wave of his wand he was dressed. He could hear screams from the girl within the air.

"Hang on love!" he whispered in assurance.

Harry disappeared quickly, fearing that his love would die before he got to her. It's been two years since she disappeared and he was not about to lose her once more.

"Hang on love!" a familiar voice reached Mikaela's ears in a whisper

She slowly opened her eyes as she felt warmness through her body; her eyes were watery and blurry Her legs and hands felt as though they were on fire.

She looked up and fear came back into her eyes. Voldemort aimed his wand at the small girl.

"Crucio!" he yelled.

A red stream of light came from his wand and hit Mikaela causing sudden stabbing pains throughout. She started to scream loudly as the pains ripped through her body. Her body trashed about in the chair. her heart beat dangerously fast as the curse coursed through her. She could barely breathe.

"Wake up! It's just a dream! You have to wake up!" she thought to herself in a panic.

Through her watery eyes she could see Voldemort aiming his wand at her. She could hear her frantic heart beat in her ears. Her blood was shooting up to her head. Soon her nose began to feel funny in a very bad way.

"Please let me go! I have nothing to do with the wizarding world." She cried out.

To her relief, the curse seemed to stop. Her chest heaved painfully. Voldemort walked closer to her.

"You are in the dark just as I expected. Looks like your beloved boyfriend won't be saving you this time." he said as he jabbed his wand forcefully against her throat.

She closed her eyes hoping that she would be knocked back into reality. Voldemort punched her hard in the stomach causing her to gasp a series of painful breaths. She made a small cry. The pain of the curse began again.

Harry appeared in front of the small house. The dark mark still hung clearly in the night sky in a smoke like pattern. A feeling of fear and worry swept over him.

There was a couple of people outside the gate that had been unlocked without a key. They stared at the sight and pointed to an odd cloud in the sky. Harry could hear Mikaela's screams and went to run inside the house, despite the uncontrollable burning of his scar.

The door of a bedroom was wide opened. He found Voldemort and a few death eaters in the room. In the middle in a chair was a girl with long brown hair. Dark black robes with red trimming reach her ankles. She was screaming loudly in pain. It was Mikaela, he was sure of it.

The pain stopped suddenly started to slow down. She look up weakly and saw a familiar figure by the door. Her eyes met with bright green ones.

Harry's heart sank looking at the young girl. Her eyes were red and showed utter pain and fear. Her nose was bleeding. His eyes met with hers.

He ran towards her with wand in hand.

"Alahomora!" he cast on the chains that bound her.

Mikaela collapsed to the floor onto her stomach as the chains released their hold. She gasped trying to breathe. The curse was lifted. It was hard to breath because of the horrid pain in her chest. She clutched her heart. Blood was dripping from her nose to the floor.

Her body trembled as she tried to move. In a small line of sight she could see the vague outline of a man lying motionless on the floor. Her vision turned cloudy.

She faintly heard running footsteps and yelling in between her gasps. Someone turned her over to her backside. A familiar touch grabbed her clutched hand.

"Stay away from her!" a familiar voice shouted

Harry kept glancing over at the young girl who was gasping for air. He held her clutching hand in his. Her chest rose and fell in short sudden breaths. His eyes glared at Voldemort as he dared to try to harm her again; his hand firmly against his wand which was outstretched aiming towards the dark wizard.

She look up weakly. She strained to keep herself breathing. A man with radiant green eyes, messy raven hair and glasses was sitting by her side. The very same man from her nightly dreams. There was a vague outline of a lightning bolt shape scar on his forehead.

He was aiming a wand at a person in front of them.

"Harry?" She spoke shakily.

Her body jerked as she started to cough violently. Small amounts of blood came up. She gasped. Harry held her close; his hand against her chest.

"I'm right here, love. Take deep breaths. Just listen to my voice." a worried Harry spoke to her in a soft comforting voice.

He could feel her irregular heart beat underneath his fingers

Their eyes met as she look up to meet his. She felt warmness throughout. He smiled warmly and nodded in reassurance.

Lucius glared at the pair. They were not supposed to meet ever again. After this night she was supposed to not see another day. The Potter brat somehow heard her and now is holding onto her. He scowled with frustration.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here, Potter! Trying to find your pitiful, pathetic girlfriend are you?" Voldemort said coldly.

Harry aimed his wand at him. "Don't you dare call her that!" he yelled.

Voldemort smiled evilly. "Why does it matter now? She's dead! You won't see her ever again and she won't come back!"

"She's not dead! I heard her screaming my name. "

The small girl winched at the noise. She curled up against him as fear consumed her. Her body trembled with absolute fear of the unknown. Her chest heaved painfully as her heart jolted. The pain made her cry out and griped onto Harry's sweater.

Harry look down at the fearful girl.

"I've got you. We will be home in seconds. Don't be scared" Harry whispered while standing up quickly with her in his arms.

"The loss of your beloved girlfriend caused you to have mere hallucinations of what you longed for. It's a pity that you actually believe that this muggle girl is Mikaela"

"It's a pity that you think I would fall for your tricks." Harry snapped back.

Lucius was fed up with the situation. he approach the two quickly attempting to kill them. Mikaela looked up at him with fear in her eyes. His eyes were ice cold and emotionless

"Avada Kedavera!" Lucius yelled.

A bright stream of green voltage light soar toward them. The curse collided with a desk as Harry disappeared quickly. Voldemort glared angrily at Lucius

"You idiot! You let them get away!" He yelled.

They arrived safely in the bedroom. His arms held a limp Mikaela.

Fear that she had been hit swept through Harry when he looked down at her. She was very pale and was barely breathing. Her eyes were closed. He quickly placed her in bed.

The sun was beginning to flood the room with sunlight through the window. With a small flick of his wand the windows shut closed with the velvet blue curtains. He started up the fireplace with a simple spell.

The Potter Mansion was completed with five floors. The first floor held the grand living room, kitchen, a huge dining room and three small bathrooms. The second room held the master bedroom-Harry and Mikaela's room- and two baths. The next two floors held the guest bedrooms each with two bathrooms at each wing. The library was on the final floor. This was Mikaela's favorite area before her disappearance.

The mansion was protected by several charms due to the rise of the dark lord. The Christmas of 1996 was spent here. Harry worried that deatheaters and Voldemort would harm Mikaela. There was also the worry of her parents as well. They were only a day away from going back into the safety of the mansion when Mikaela disappeared

Even with the protection of the charms Harry worried about outsiders. The charm made it impossible for dark forces to enter the mansion but allowed those from the press gain access to the property. The Order of the Phoenix-an organization dedicated to rid the world of Voldemort and the deatheater- was also allowed inside. He feared that the young girl would be pull into thousands of questions from the devious Rita Skeeter.

Harry went back to the girl and unbuttoned the small clasped holding together the cape part of the uniform. The uniform was tight on her.

"Why was she even wearing these?" he thought to himself noting that she was wearing a male's uniform.

There was only slight differences in the robes that the females and males wore to Hogwarts. For one the female version was more lightweight than the males. Most noticeable girls wore stockings and long skirts. The young girl laying on the bed wore a Gryffindor tie, robes, vest, boots, and khaki pants.

When taking off her tie he saw red marks around her throat that made a line going to her chest. There was a small rip in the white blouse that reviled dry blood.

He quickly cut the blouse open hoping that the manic did not harm her more than what Harry saw in his dream. The blood came from a deep cut in a small area. His heart sank while placing his hand against the wound.

The area was not bleeding as bad as he feared. Harry place a hand against her forehead. Her skin was slightly cold. Her temperature was dropping. He felt both of her wrists; the chains caused them to be bruised. Her pulse was weak and almost nonexistence.

Her body seemed lifeless as she lay in bed. He pulled the covers over her and sat by her. He gaze over her hoping she would wake up. Her hair was lying messy on the pillow. Every once in a while, her chest heaved slowly, indicating that she was still alive. He stroked her cheek lovingly.

The rest of the morning seemed very slow and agonizing. Harry left her to rest after he wrapped her hands and legs, which were not healing as quickly like he hoped, in pieces of old clothing and kissed her softly on the forehead. Before leaving he cleaned the blood from underneath her nose.

He kept checking on her, making sure she didn't get worse. She stayed in the same position every time. All he could do all morning was being positive.

"I should have been there quicker. You wouldn't be hurting this much. I won't let this happen again." he whispered to the unconscious girl, holding her bandaged hand.

Slowly, her temperature grew to normal. Her breathing improved slightly. There was a slow change within her body that Harry could not see. Mikaela was changing slowly from a young teenager to a nineteen year old witch.


	5. The truth

Mikaela started to feel a nice sense of warmness. She moaned softly and slowly opened her eyes. The brightness of the sun hurt her eyes. Every part of her body was making her wince in pain as she tried to move. Her legs seemed to be the worse. Tears started to flow down her cheeks.

As her eyes dilated, she found herself in a bedroom but it wasn't hers. There was a fireplace at the back of the room. A desk was on the side with papers on it. A window was to the far corner. She looked to her left, seeing a bedside table with a picture frame. It looks as though two people were dancing by a fountain in the middle of fall. She couldn't tell who they were.

She manage to move to her side. A different picture caught her eye. In it was two teenagers looking like they were at a party. The girl had long wavy blonde hair, dark green eyes, and a flowing black dress that reached the stone floor. She was leaning against a boy about the same age. His arms were around her. He had the most beautiful green eyes. His hair was as dark as the night sky. He was wearing familiar dress robes.

Her focus was very limited due to the amount of pain. She moaned softly feeling herself jolt up into sitting. This made her body go into major spasm episodes.

Harry walked down the hallway with a few drinks on a small tray. There was no telling when Mikaela was going to wake up. He knew for certain that when she did, she would need some kind of drink.

He opened the wooden door to the bedroom and smiled at the sight. The young brunette was sitting in bed. She was moaning in pain though which hurt him to watch.

Mikaela heard the door open at the front of the room. She look up weakly and was stunned to see Harry Potter. Her vision was not the greatest but she knew it was him.

Harry approached her and sat down the tray of drinks in the middle of the bed.

"How are you feeling? I brought up some water. I didn't know if you wanted some."

She gazed up at him. He smiled and stroked her cheek. She reached up and touch his hand. The feeling was strange from all of the other dreams she had. His touch felt real.

Harry went for the drinks beside them. He picked up a glass and gave it to Mikaela. She took it with shaky hands. He held her hand steady. She gulped down the glass in one setting.

The coldness of the water soothe her throat. She never craved water as much as when she woke up. She could finally swallow without coughing.

She said a simple 'thank you' her voice was soft and crackle a bit. Her throat felt sore but nothing like before.

Harry placed the glass back on the tray.

"am I in a dream?" she ask while in awe at the very detail of her vision.

He sat next to her in the bed. Her eyes seemed to hold sadness and confusement.

"No, sweetheart. It may seem like it since we been apart much longer then we should. You are finally home." he said.

This brought even more confusement. She rubbed her forehead.

"Not again. These keep getting worse" she moaned while getting off the bed.

She felt her legs cave under her when she took a step. This made her yelp and begin to collapse. Harry caught her as she fell onto a chair. Her elbow hit the bedside table. Her theory of being able to walk away like in a normal dream failed.

"You need to stay in bed. Your body is still weak from the attack." he said.

"I don't understand. This should be a dream. I must be hallucinating really bad this time. "

Harry became worried. Was she going mental after two years of Voldemort? Can't be. She was too strong of a fighter to give in.

He stroked her forehead and the side of her face.

"I'm here. You are right here in our mansion. No hallucinations." he told her trying to comfort the young girl.

She stared into space trying to figure out what was wrong with herself. The detail of the room made her feel like she had perfect vision other than the sleep in her eyes. There was not the same awkward bright light that blinded her vision in her dreams.

"Mikaela, are you alright?" Harry took her hand.

Mikaela blinked.

"I'm not sure." she said softly. She coughed lightly feeling her throat scratch.

She tried to stand up. Her legs quivered as she pushed up.

"Stay still and let me help you." he told her.

He wrapped his arms around her. Her mind whirled around the fact she couldn't stand up like in a dream.

"Don't grabbed me!"

Harry step away from her quickly. A hint of fear was in her voice.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know what's happening to me. I think I'm mental and need a doctor. I'm seeing things that should not be there." she said while trying to stay calm.

"I assure you that you are not mental. You are just exhausted from last night."

Mikaela's mind went back to the dream she had last night that started her confusion. She closed her eyes in frustration. Her head swam and brought in a headache.

"Last night was just a nightmare and never happened! Everyone in that room were just characters from a book! None of them are real! This is not real!" she told to herself, not realizing she was thinking aloud.

Harry went to put his hand on her shoulder but decided against it. His eyes watered slightly. A lump formed in his throat as he listened to her cries. She was in great pain emotionally and physically.

He went over to the bedside table and picked up the picture frame. Mikaela looked up and wondered what he was holding. He knealed down beside her. She saw wetness in his eyes.

"You think I'm the girl that went missing, is that it?" that's why you know my name" She spoke softly trying to figure out what was going on.

He look up.

"I knew that manic manipulate your memory along with your appearance!""

Mikaela look at him oddly.

"But our bond should have kept your memories intact." he added more to himself.

"I'm not following. What bond and what does that have to do to my memories? If you think that Narcissa erased my memories then you would be mistaken just like Voldemort did." she told him taking the hint that Voldemort and Harry had the same train of thought. Awkward!

He look up at her concernly.

"don't you feel it? The warmness in your hand." he took her hand in his. "The pain in them fades away."

She look down seeing it glowed slightly and contours to his. Her hand and fingers straighten out entirely. It usually only did this in a dream when in reality her hands were always bent.

But this wasn't a dream.

She pulled back and examined both of her hands. She gazed in awe as she bend and flex her fingers. There was no pain or numbness in either of them. The few cat scratches she had faded away along with the bruises from the attack.

"The bond we have allows me to cure any pain or illness you may have. In some cases, I can even bring you back to life if something were to happen." he explained as she gaze upon her hands.

She look up quickly at the last part.

"I don't understand. You mean CPR, right?"

He smiled gently.

"Not exactly. I can show you but I need to know that you trust me."

She smiled and gazed into his bright green eyes.

"I trust you, Harry."

He placed the picture frame down and stood up. Harry placed a arm behind her back. He leaned forward and

kissed her deeply.

A spark suddenly entered her. she went numb and moaned. A warm feeling spread throughout that she never experience. The tension in her body lessened as she gave in.

Her heart fluttered and sighed in relief. The large lump of sadness inside seemed to leave her. She never felt like this in any of her dreams even though they did kiss in them.

He stood the young girl up and brought her close to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

"After a few seconds your eyes flutter open and your heart starts beating again; beating as strong as ever." he whispered to her as he held her in a tight embrace.

The news crews and police were lined up on the backstreet. For the first time the neighborhood kids were on their porches and didn't dare to go any farther.

Police officers went into the house of Mikaela and her mother, trying to find any clues as to what happened in the middle of the night. They found small drops of blood on the floor next to a wooden chair with chains on the floor. They took a sample of it for DNA testing. One of officers found a man lying motionless on the floor.

"We need an ambulance. There's a unconscious man here." The officer said into his walkie.

Meanwhile, reporters interviewed several people nearby.

"What exactly did you see?" One of the reporters asked.

The person had just claimed to have seen the Dark Mark and Harry Potter running into the house.

"I told you! I was in the bedroom when suddenly, I saw a woman and two men at the gate. One of the men opened the gate with just a wave of this stick thing. The woman yelled something in the sky and it appeared. They went in the house. A few minutes later I heard Mikaela screaming and crying. I ran next to the house with my cell to call for help. I saw a dark haired man appeared and ran into the house. Within an hour it became silent." The young African American woman said.

Sirens could be heard as ambulances rushed to the house. Paramedics rushed in the house and got the unconscious man onto a stretcher. A weird tattoo of a snake was on his forearm.

They tried to revive him but none of the instruments seemed to not be able to wake him. He was declared dead.

There was no trace of Mikaela anywhere in the house

"There have been sightings of what people believe to be the Dark Mark in the middle of Tampa Bay." The news channels flashed on over and over early in the morning.

Yellow tape was around the perimeter of the house where Mikaela lived and was attacked.

"One person dead, a girl missing, and someone who looks exactly like Harry Potter. This is the strangest case yet." News reporters would say repeat.

Death eaters gathered around a marble table in the dining hall of Malfoy Mansion. Voldemort was furious with what happened when he tried to kill Mikaela Malfoy. He summoned them to discuss about it and hopefully come up with a plan of action.

They noticed two empty seats and wondered where Narcissa and Draco were. The death eaters didn't dare to ask Voldemort since he look like he could kill a bunch of people. They knew not to tread on the idea. Lucius was the same way.

"For two years we had traitors walking among us. For two years Mikaela Malfoy had been alive even though I and all of you thought she was dead." There were gasps.

The death eaters was in shock.

"How can she be alive? I watch you as you plunge that knife into her body. I saw the puddle of blood before we left Narcissa to get rid of the body. There's no way she can be alive." A young death eater, Melinda black, asked.

Melinda was about the same age as Mikaela. She had long golden hair and radiant golden eyes. She was part werewolf. Melinda was one of the few that was extremely loyal to Voldemort and wasn't scare of him.

"I don't know how she came back to life. What I do know is that Narcissa Malfoy cleaned her up and hid her in a vacant house in America. She covered up the fact that Mikaela was alive by coming here each night as if nothing had happened.

During the day she raised Mikaela as a muggle. She erased her memories and changed her appearance. I never knew what was happening in till I found a piece of Narcissa's memory in which I viewed last night. It was an event in which Narcissa was tucking Mikaela in bed and trying to explain to her why Mikaela couldn't call her at, "work".

I found out that Narcissa have been transforming herself into a different woman when she was with Mikaela. Last night I caught Narcissa and killed her. I went to kill Mikaela with Bellatrix and Luscious beside me. Draco Malfoy showed up to try and save his sister. Turns out that Draco had been helping Narcissa in keeping Mikaela safe for two years. I killed him for betrall in front of Mikaela. That is why they are not with us.

She was frighten and begging for mercy. I ignored her and started to torture her. She screamed and cried loudly. I heard her calling for Potter. A few minutes later he came running into the room and quickly unlocked the chains that bound Mikaela to a wooden chair that I had Bellatrix summon. He ran to her. Lucious attempted the killing curse on them but they disappeared.

The reason why I summon you is to help me figure out how to kill them. The problem is that the love connection they have between them is very strong. If I kill one of them the other can kiss them and then they would be alive again." Voldemort explained.

Bellatrix smirked as she thought of a plan.

"I think what you should do is constrate on killing Harry Potter. Mikaela is probably mentally unstable and with her mother, brother, and beloved boyfriend dead, she would kill herself or come to you to end her misable life. She does not have any memory of the love connection that she and Potter have and therefore it will be easy, plus you will be able to fulfill the prophecy.

Voldemort smiled at Bellatrix.

"That is a good Idea. Mikaela would be mentally unstable with all lies Narcissa had told her. Killing Harry Potter would bring her to a breaking point. I will enable the plan after the beginning of the year. That will give them time to bond and have strong feelings for each other. When the time is right we will tear them apart forever." Voldemort explained.

Mikaela felt somebody touch her. "Mikaela, wake up." A familiar voice softly said.

A feel of disappointment came over her as she opened her eyes. She was back in her room and in her bed. She couldn't see Harry. Her mom was there beside her. Mikaela tried to move to get more comfortable. She knew it wasn't possible to be with him.

She felt sharp pains as she moved. Narcissa knew why. She watched painfully as Mikaela was attacked by Voldemort. There were tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Mikaela ask, worried about her mom's health. Narcissa was ghostly pale.

There was a sense of coldness in the air, more than usual. Mikaela shivered.

"I have to talk to you about something." Narcissa said.

Mikaela thought it was strange especially when it was the middle of the night.

"Okay but can you turn the AC down? It's freezing!" Mikaela asked.

Narcissa put her hand over Mikaela's. It was ice cold! Mikaela was confused. No one could feel that cold.

"Something happened at work. My boss found out a secrete I've been keeping for two years and killed me for it. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Narcissa told her daughter.

"It's okay. There are plenty of jobs out there." Mikaela assured her.

Tears were starting to stream down her face. The coldness made her think that her mom was murdered but kept positive.

"Mikaela, I-I wasn't fired. I died. I was killed by Voldemort after he found out you were alive and I hid you from him." Narcissa explained.

Mikaela couldn't figure out what she was saying.

"How could Voldemort killed you? He's not real. You said your boss did." Mikaela ask.

She was scared.

"Everything I told you two years ago when you woke up was a lie. Voldemort killed you but somehow you came back to life. I cleaned you up and erased your memory. I even changed your appearance." Narcissa told Mikaela.

Mikaela's heart sank deep. She knew something was up. She remembered what Voldemort was saying about a missing girl.

"I should have known you weren't telling the whole truth! I could feel it! I had dreams about Harry Potter every night and had strong feelings about him that I couldn't explain to you or my friends at school. You lied about the only man that I had loved!" Mikaela started to cry.

Narcissa stroked her cheek. "I just wanted to protect you." Narcissa said.

"How could you protect me. I spent two years feeling like I was going insane. I don't want to hear it! All I want to do is try to get better and get my life back together!" Mikaela yelled.

She cried softly into the pillow. She was scared. Her mom was now gone. A dark powerful wizard was on the loose that had her name on his, "To kill list". Her love was actual real and was looking for her for two years. She didn't know what to think.

"Mum, I'm scared!" she said, shakily. Narcissa took her hand.

"Don't be scared. Everything will be okay. You have Harry now and I know he will take care of you. He won't let you get hurt again without a fight." Narcissa reassure her.

Mikaela knew how good Harry was in certain situations. She also knew how powerful Voldemort was from the movies.

"W-what about Voldemort? He almost killed me last night and if Harry didn't hear me calling him, I would have been dead. He killed Draco Malfoy! If Voldemort wanted me dead then he'll do anything to get his way." Mikaela cried.

Narcissa hugged Mikaela making her shiver.

"You can't let Voldemort scare you. You know he'll use it against you. Mikaela, you know the spells and curses. I'm sure Harry will teach you how to use a wand and you will become stronger like before. I'll be checking up on you in your dreams and we can talk together. I know you will be in good hands." Narcissa said.

Mikaela broke down crying in her mom's arms. Narcissa kissed her on top of her head. "It's going to be okay." Narcissa whispered. Her bedroom faded into darkness.


End file.
